endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
FIDSI
FIDSI stands for Food, Industry, Dust, Science, and Influence. These are the five main resources in Endless Space 2, and are produced by Planets in owned systems. Food Planets need food in order to grow and support Population. Food output is greatly increased by System Approval. More Food is produced by Fertile Planet types. The two main factors of food consumption are supporting the Population and creating Manpower. Another rarer consumption is exports to Outposts. Food is only stockpiled locally for growth and is separate for every System. Reaching 300 stockpiled results in the spawning of a new Population unit and the resetting of the stockpile. As long as a System's net food production is positive the system will eventually grow. The growth is faster with more excess Food. If a system net Food production is negative, it begins to starve. At first the stockpile is used up, but if it is depleted a Population unit is removed and the stockpile is refilled to the maximum. Food Consumption The food consumption formula seems to do its best to elude any attempt at nailing it down. Only example values can be given, and the values keep being inconsistent across the same number of pops. Riftborn Population never eats food and is ignored for the calculation, but may still produce food. For Shipbound civilisations, consumption is much higher and food storage needed to grow a new pop is 1200. And Cravers have even wierder math. Genehunters have a surcharge based on how many species were already spliced into them. Manpower Manpower seems simply to be a percentage of brutto food income. As such, increasing the Manpower production ratio is a direct penalty to growth and could even threaten to maintain consumption. Usually the Colonial Base grants something around 10% conversion. * Read More Here Industry Systems use Industry to build System Improvements, Ships, and Planetary Specializations. When something is placed in the build queue, the System will use its Industry production to automatically contribute to that task at the beginning of the next turn. Once enough turns have passed, the task will complete automatically, and a new improvement can be selected. Industry is stockpiled for 1 turn on Systems, so excess industry from a completed improvement will be carried over to the project selected in the next turn. Industry is separate for every System. Hot planets produce the most Industry. Dust Dust is the primary currency in Endless Space 2. It is an empire-wide resource, meaning it is stockpiled to be used for various purposes at any time, such as trading, maintenance, upgrades, the Marketplace, and Buyout. Dust output is increased by a high Empire Approval. Sterile planets produce the most Dust. Science Science is used to research technologies. It works just like industry does for buildings, but is empire wide. When a technology is finished, any leftover science is stockpiled for 1 turn, and used for the next technology in the queue. Science output is increased by a high Empire Approval. Cold planets produce the most Science. Influence Influence is an Empire's diplomatic currency. No default or starting Planet types produce Influence directly, as it must be produced by System Improvements, Heroes, and some Population types. Unique Planets however do tend to produce Influence. Influence produced by a system is automatically used to expand the colored border around it, called its Influence area. Within the Influence area, foreign ships are revealed, and systems within the influence are considered owned. This influence area can even expand to envelop a foreign system, which allows it to be invaded without declaring war, or to be captured peacefully if Pacific Conversion has been unlocked. Empire-wide Influence is stockpiled and used for Diplomacy. Pacifying Minor Civilizations, Bartering, Laws, and other actions in the Senate require Influence, with Laws and some Diplomatic actions costing per turn influence. The United Empire can spend Influence to buy System Improvements or Research Technologies. Category:Resources